Suzuki's Are Bad
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: There is a new bully in town, and he seems tougher then the others. And who better for him to pick on then Niomi and Mokuba. By kidnapping them! Will they be saved, or killed? Fact: Not a humor story. Sorry about lame title. Rated for knives, guns, blood,


Suzuki's Are Bad  
  
The bell rang for the end of the day. As the children ran out with joy, two took their time.  
  
"Well, you ready for another beating?" Mokuba asked in bordom.  
  
"Yeah" Niomi said, "But I think this time will be differnet in some way." They picked up their books and headed outside. There was the gang of bullies. There was a total of 11 of them, but today they had 12. They were willing to take anyone into their group who was willing to be bad.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the school hacked up" a big guy was down on them like worthless humans. Niomi glared at him while Mokuba just looked in bordom.  
  
"Well, we have a new memeber, meet Suzuki." He made was to a bigger bully. He seemed oddly different from the others. "Well are these the punks I get to pick on?" pounding his fist into his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but the girly boy is the brother of that Kaiba dude, we usually pound on the girl." Suzuki turned to Niomi who was still glaring at all of them, even though she knew how it always ended.  
  
"Well, today I'm gonna beat on the girly boy." Mokuba looked up in surprise. The other bullies looked on in fright. "But if Kaiba finds out..." "He won't" giving an evil face.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good, Mokuba get outta here while you still can!" Niomi whispered as Suzuki aproached. "No Niomi! I won't leave you." Niomi was then, punched across the face. "Niomi!" Mokuba ran over to Niomi. One of Niomi's cheeks were purple.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok" Niomi gets up. Suzuki now approached Mokuba now. Suzuki raises his fist when a serene is heard. The bullies look over and see the cops about to pass by the school. "Ok, grab those two and let's get out of here!" said Suzuki jumping a fence. Two of the bullies knock Niomi and Mokuba out.  
  
The phone rings and Kaiba is busy as usual. Kaiba wasn't worried because Mokuba could've gone with Niomi to her house. Probably because she got beat on and he was there to comfort her.  
  
Kaiba picked up the phone. It was Tea. "Hey Kaiba, look I know your busy with that company, but could you tell Niomi to come home?" Kaiba was surprised at this question. "What do you mean? I thought she was with you? With Mokuba?"  
  
Tea was surprised at this too. "You mean she's not there!" Tea started to panick. "No." "Kaiba we have to go find them, what if their hurt?" At that thought Kaiba put Kaiba Korp's Vice in command until he came back.  
  
Mokuba woke up in a strange and dark room. There was enough light to see Niomi, asleep, right next to him. Mokuba reached out to wake her when he found that he was tied to a chair. Mokuba struggled for a while, until the door flung open, bringing light to the room.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" asked Suzuki. Mokuba glared at him. "Now, now, don't give me that attitude. I mean not your last moments to live." Niomi woke up.  
  
"I mean I want your brother to see you die" he went on. "What? What's going on?" Niomi said sleepily. "But what to do with you?" Suzuki asked. "I don't need you to get to Kaiba?"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Suzuki walked up to the door, and there was Tea and Kaiba. "Hi, we're looking for a little girl and a really longed haired boy" she continued, "The girl looks like me except shorter and the boy has raven-black hair. Seem'em?"  
  
"No" replied Suzuki quickly. He was about to shut the door when their was a cry heard. "Big Brother! Help!" Suzuki was about to slam the door shut when Kaiba held it open, "No, eh?" Kaiba and Tea walked past him and were heading for the basement when Suzuki ran in front of them.  
  
"No one move!" Suzuki held a gun, "Everyone take a few steps back." Kaiba and Tea were about to do so when they heard a scream from the basement. Suzuki turned and was talked by Niomi. His gun flew in the air across the floor.  
  
"Kaiba! The gun!" Niomi said thrashing and punching Suzuki. Kaiba ran for the gun, when another scream was heard. Kaiba turned and saw blood fly in the air. Suzuki had a knife and Niomi was hunched side ways on the ground next to him.  
  
"I'd step back, Kaiba." Suzuki had the knife pointing directly to Kaiba. Sunddenly the knife was thursted out of his hand. "Stay back!" Tea now had the knife. Kaiba ran for the gun. Mokuba appeared at the doorway of the basement,  
  
"Hey Bro, I got out and I'm here to... help...you...I'm not needed am I?" Mokuba said. "You could call the police" said Tea, "And maybe an ambulance." Mokuba was about to run over to the phone when he saw Niomi.  
  
Tea could see Mokuba about to run over to Niomi, "No Mokuba!" Mokuba looked up from Niomi to Tea, "There's not much you can do other then call the police and ambulance." Tears filled his eyes as he ran for the phone.  
  
Mokuba watched in sorrow as the ambulance drove out of site. Kaiba and Tea were talking to the police. "Yeah so just as he was about to threaten Kaiba, I for his knife and took it right from him" Tea continued, "And then Kaiba got the gun and Mokuba called you guys."  
  
The policeman looked at his report, "Well, that's good enough for me" he got into his car, "Hope yopu guys stay out of trouble." He drove away. Kaiba looked to Mokuba who was still looking in the direction of the ambulance as it drove away.  
  
Kaiba walked over to Mokuba and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be ok." Mokuba looked up to Kaiba with dried tears on his face. Yep, Niomi is definatly a tough girl, and Mokuba is definatly a love bird. Please, with all your heart about it, review! 


End file.
